


Pyramid Pets

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Jasper Hook being mouthy again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Ailicec and Repsaj try to get along with trespassers.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Repsaj sat on his bed and smiled at Ailicec. He saw her frown before he kissed her on the lips. ‘’I’m certain your pet cat will return to our chamber. He always wanders the pyramid,’’ Repsaj said. His eye settled on a cat after he ran into the chamber. His smile remained.

The cat jumped into Ailicec’s arms. He purred as she cuddled him.

Ailicec smiled. She turned her head after King Kooh appeared. She tilted her head to one side. Ailicec heard the cat as he hissed at King Kooh. ‘’Why are you here?’’ she asked. Ailicec saw King Kooh’s sudden frown.

‘’I’m just checking on my brother,’’ King Kooh said.

A scowl formed on Repsaj’s face. *My brother always checks on me. He will probably instruct me to count every tarantula in a certain chamber sooner or later.* 

Repsaj began to focus on King Kooh. ‘’Pets aren’t permitted!’’ He saw a confused look on King Kooh’s face. ‘’Ailicec’s cat is a family member.’’

King Kooh departed. He eventually followed many tarantulas into Repsaj’s chamber. King Kooh smiled after Ailicec and Repsaj gasped. He viewed them standing on the bed. He heard Ailicec as she sobbed. *My tarantulas aren’t pets.*

The End


End file.
